Reunion at a Funeral
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: The death of one brother leads another to make amends and rejoin the family.


**Hey everyone. This is another story for the August writing club. This for character appreciation and I choose to write for prompt 12. Relationship: Estranged son/reuniting with family. This prompt is totally perfect for Percy. Can be considered a continuation of Just a Little Chat but can be read as a stand alone. I have a warning to put out though there is mention of character death because it is a funeral. I hope you all enjoy the story. So without further ado here is A Reunion at a Funeral.**

I stood off to the side as people who knew Fred walked past my parents and siblings and I giving the condolences to us. I was still somewhat shocked that they had even reached out. That I was even invited to the funeral. I looked down at Fred and it was strange. It almost looked like he was asleep. If I didn't know any better that's what I would have thought.

I could still see the smile upon his face as he teased me about making a joke during the Battle of Hogwarts. It wasn't to long after that that the world as I knew it came undone.

"You alright, Perce," came a surprising voice to my right.

I looked over to find my sister standing there with Harry by her side. I knew neither of them had to be standing her talking to me. Neither one of them had to make sure that I was alright.

"I'm as Ok as I can be," I told her. "How are you holding up?"

"It's difficult," she told me. "But..."

I could tell she was going to say but I have the family surrounding me. I didn't grudge her the ability to be able to say that. It would be within her right to say that. I looked over to were Mom and Dad stood holding each other.

"You should go talk to them," Harry suggested.

"I don't think they're ready for that," I told Harry. "I will though sometime."

"No. Now would be a good time. There nothing like a funeral to bring a family back together."

Harry lead Ginny off towards the set of seat that was reserved for our family. I sighed. It wasn't as easy as Harry was making it out to be. Ginny may have been ready to forgive me but I wasn't so sure about the rest of them.

"You know," came a voice from behind me, "he's right."

I turned around to find Oliver Wood there. I then remembered that he had been on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team with Fred, George, and Harry. He was here to say good bye to a friend.

"It's not as easy as all of that," I told him yet again.

"Remember what I told you after the battle," he said giving me a look. "They're your family. They love you and they want you to go back to join them." He gave me small smile. "It's what Fred would have wanted. Isn't it?"

I knew in his dying moments that is just what Fred had wanted. Me to go back and be reunited with my family. I looked towards my parents the fear still somewhat getting the best of me.

"What if they don't want to let me back into the family?" I asked him.

"They will," Oliver told me with a pointed look much like the ones I used to give him at Hogwarts. "They lost one son for good. They aren't going to be willing to cast off another."

I knew he was right. "Here goes," I said squaring my shoulders and walking over to my parents. They were facing away from talking about something with Mr. Lovegood when I walked up. I cleared my throat.

I could see the tears form in my mother's eyes as she turned towards me. My father put his arms around her as they both looked at me with sorrow clearly written over their faces.

"I'm so so sorry how I've treated the entire family these past few years," I said tears flowing down my face as looking into both of their faces. "I should have known better than to buy into the lies that were being spread in the ministry. I should have listened to you. I should have stayed with the family. I can understand if you can not find it in your hearts to forgive me. But I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

My mother pulled me into her arms sobbing against my shoulder as my father pulled us both into a hug. I knew then and there that it was stupid of me not try to reconcile with my family earlier.

 **I hope you all enjoyed A Reunion at a Funeral.**


End file.
